wh40k_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Randall clark inkwizytorem ep. 3
Ranek na świętej terrze zapowiadał się gotycko Bowiem zbliżał się dzień w którym imperatur ludzkości przemówi po 11,000 lat nie obecności co o tym dniu wiedzili tylko sam imperator i generał AC kiciuś (serio mnie to pseudo. mnie rozwala) , tego dnia najwyższi lordowie świętej terry chcieli w podarunku dać Randallowi dom na świętej terrze w podziękowianiu za zniszczenie macki floty-rój wielkiego pożeracza i za upokorzenie pewnego Herszta orków, Randall cieszył się że może mieszkać w domu a nie w okręcie, szybko się wprowadził do nowego domu i delektował się poznaniem tajemniki mangi z 2M, nagle nie spodziewanie pojawia się przyjaciel Randalla inkwizytora ordo xenos -znowu czytasz te obrazki? -tak bo są równie ciekawe co życię prywatne slaaneshi -czyli? -wciągajace, co niektóre są zabawne, fajne, głupie, głupie zabawne i fajne w jeden -ok? a co to za panna w Różowych włosach -ta? to tzw. zero two -moje życie randall nigdy nie było różowe -moje też, chociaż nie dokońca -? -coś się ze mnią dzieje -to przez te steki?, kiedy lordowie świętej terry zdelegalizują -to nie przez steki to przez tą eldarkę -ta1 co rzuciła ci urok że masz biegunke po spożycu steku z smoka salamandrów? -nie!, a umiesz dochować tajemnicy? -pewnie przyjacielu, nie raz za przegraną bitwę z dominum tau zwalam na innchy dowódców podczas kiedy to ja zawiniłem i że ja zjadłem twoje tiramisu -ŻE CO!? -już nic, mów co cię kłuję -nie wiem jak to powiedzieć -no nie krępuj się -że ta eldarka mi się podoba tak trochę -... wait second, co? -nie wiem dlaczego jej czerwone włosy? może w sposób jak chodzi, a może jej sylwetka -ja wiedziłem od 20 lat że jesteś fetyszem a inkwizytor nie może się tak rozpraszać -ale nie samą służbą dla imperatora człowiek żyje bo chyba jestem jedynym inkwizytorem który nie jest fanatykiem i nie zabija wszystkich i wszystkiego i nie skazuje planety na eksterminatus z byle powodu no chyba że te tryki (Tyranidzi) się pojawią wtedy szkoda mi planety -wiem ale jak pewne kobiety które ci się podobają a mają kogoś to się denerwujesz się i ich partnerów wyzywasz od "chłopców od zaspokajania slaanesh" wszystko dlatego że chce ci się żyć poprostu czymś innym niż służbą dla imperatora -czas na mnie jeżeli chcesz możesz poczytać te mangi a ja lece gdzieś w segmentum solarum (chyba tak się nazywa segmentum gdzie jest tam układ słoneczny i terra no chyba że popełniłem błąd)- Randall wstał i ubrał się i wyszedł międzyczasie przyjaciel inkwizytora -ooo jaka słodka ta jak jej tam... zero two, ona jest tak słodka jak pewne siostry szpitalne z AS... później gdzieś w segmentum solarum inkwizytor spacerował po planecie gdzie pracowali kapłani adeptus mechanicus, nagle poczuł że coś nadciąga w jego stronę czuł że to była ta eldarka, szybka się zbliżała aż była tak blisko że randall wziął miecz łańcuchowy i zatrzymał jej miecz było słychać ryk silnia miecza i iskry rozwietlały ciemne pomieszczenie, randall przemówił -eeej co ty robisz ja cię oszczędziłem- eldarka powiedziała nie więcej tak -a ty człowieku inkwizycji czemu mnie nie zabiłeś kiedy miałeś okazje- ledwie słysząc to randall wyłączył miecz łańcuchowy i była cisza a iskry nie leciały -powtórz to pytanie -czemu ty jesteś kim? -imperialnym inkwizytorem -a jakim? -ordo xenos -według tego jestem w waszy oczach obcym, moja rasa umiera a wy dokłada cię się do tego -ja nie zupełnie -ma ci wierzyć? jeżeli chcesz to mnie zabij- eldarka zrobiła ukłon i czekała na śmierć z jego strony, randall wyjął swój miecz energetyczny kiedy chciał zrobić cios spojrzał na nią i puścił miecz i upadł na kolana -nie moge tego zrobić nie umiem -nie umiesz zabijać -zabijać umiem ale ty... -... -ty... ty... ty nic nie zrobiłaś! -jak nie, przecież jestem wrogiem imperatora waszego sam istnieniem go rozgniewalam -a co ty wiesz o tym -bo to wasz bóg i w jego imieniu zniszczycie wszystko -ale ja czytałem że mówienie do niego jako bóg jest wielką obrazą dla niego, a ja dziwnie się czyje że mam cię zabić -jak ty się dziwnie czujesz że masz zamiar mnie zabić tak robią inkwizytorzy tego ordo xenos -wiem ale ty... nie zasługujesz na to -?- eldarka mocno się zdziwiła słysząc jego słowa -przecież ty jesteś inkwizytorem, ludzie boją się was bardziej iż nasz albo orków albo nekronów albo... -tyranidzi -też -przecież w imię ideałów imperium powinieneś mnie zabić ale ty tego nie chcesz zrobic dlaczego? -nie jest fanatykiem, nie jest w 100% procentach idealnym inkwizytorem, a mam znajomych z ultramaru i mnie bardzo lubią i nikt nie drży kiedy idę sobie -hmm sądząc po twoich słowach jesteś... inny niż inni inkwizytorzy z którymi miałam do czynienia -ty też jesteś inna bo wiem że eldarzy to aroganci którzy niesłuchają co taki małpolud ma do powiedzenia tylko od razu zabijają, a ty dałaś mi szanse się wypowiedzieć -ja ci szansy nie dałam -nie to jakim cudem mnie nie zabiłaś -bo ty jesteś zbyt intrygujący by zabić przez wiele dni zastanawiałm się dlaczego masz inne podejście -to samo myślałem o tobie -czyli wychodzi na to że oboje jesteśmy wyjątkami -masz całkowitą racje, może zawijmy pakt tu taj i teraz -jaki? -że się nawzajem oszczędziliśmy i nie biędziemy się próbowali zabijać sie -za kogo ty mnie masz? za mrocznego? -nie bo takich widziałem ale nie jesteś blada to fajnie, a co cię kieruję -ciekawość, bo nigdy nie widziałam człowieka który jest w miare normalny, jak się nazywasz? -Randall clark z cadii, a ty? -kiedyś ci powiem ale nie dziś -mam obawy jak że będzie nie za ciekawie jak się dowiedzą że rozwamiam z eldarką -u mnie podobnie ale pewnie mnie nie zabiją -tak? -jestem córką arcyproroka z światostatku Ulthwe -uch to jesteś bardzo ważna co nie? -ty pewnie tak -jasne, słuchaj mimo że w tej galatyce jest tylko wojna... to... -to co? -może podanie dłoni na zgodę? -w sumie chyba jestem jedyna ze światostatku która jest skłona na sojusze bardzo długie- slychy konikator Randalla -(z komunikatora) -inkwizytorze eldarzy znów zaatakowali księżyc planety przemysłowej czy pan jest stanie nam pomóc?- randall się zastanawiał popatrzył na nią i chcąc coś odrobinę u niej znaczyć w względy powiedział -wybacz komandorze jestem za daleko żeby ci pomóc -szkoda muszę jakoś bez pana sobie poradzć -trzymajcie się tam -przyjąłem- Randall popatrzył się na nią -powiedziałeś to bo ci się nie chciało czy może u mnie chciałeś zapunktować -jedno i drugie -mhm -to jak będzię przyjmujemy układ -pod jednym warunkiem nie zabijasz moich braci i siostr -a moi ludzię mogą -w sumie to będzie na nich -zgoda? -ok- więc ona i Randall podali sobie dłonie -a tak właściwie co robisz w segmentum solarum? -zwiedzam wasze imperium nie mogę? -możesz ale to jest niebezpieczene, moga nasłać na ciebie kosmicznych mariens albo psi-tytana lub jeszcz coś -ja potrafię o siebie zadbać -a ten bo ja nie chce żeby tak interesująca eldarka zgineła- Randall i ta eldarka rozmawiali sobie, i jak potem się okazało nie pozabijali się, wręcz przeciwnie bardzo się dogadywali rozmawiali o psionikach o imperatorze i właściwie się dowiedziała o istnieniu anime i nigdy o czymś takim nie słyszła im dłużej rozmawiali ze sobą tym więcej o siebie się dowiadywali -wiesz co? -mh? -muszę wrócić na świętą terre bo nie chce żeby zaczeli poszukiwania mnie -ja też bo ojciec by powstał całą straż by mnie odszukać -wpadni do mnie na terre kiedy masz czas i odwagi żeby zapuścić się do jądra imperium -oraz żeby uśpić czujność taty może -do następnego- po chwili eldarka znikła ta szybko jak się pojawiła a randall zmierzał w kierunku kanionierki i po czym wrócił na statek. Gdy jego statek opuścil osnowe przed świętą terre, wrócił do swego domu, i od tam tej rozmowy nie może przestać myśleć o tej eldarce, można powiedzieć że zostali przyjaciołmi pokryjomu bo bali się srogich konsenkwencji, gdy randall weszedł do pokoju zobaczył nie zły bajzel po podłodze walały się mangi a sam przyjaciel się zaczytał -ja cię na guillimana Randall!, ten który stworzył mangę dawno dawno temu, musiał znać wcześniej slaanesh jedna taka z tego, nie mogę się nadziwić jak można mieć tak duży biust..., gdzie byłeś? -...- C.D.N (za chęcam do komentowania, od autora) Kategoria:Opowiadania